User talk:Random-storykeeper
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sand Zone page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! King Marth 64 (talk) 10:31, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Adoption? Hey! I'm new to the community, and I was wondering if you had considered adopting the wiki. I specialize in writing CSS, JavaScript, and templates, and if you were bureaucrat, you could promote me to admin so that I could start working uninhibited on those things. (I'm going to start working on templates anyway, but it'd be best if I had access to the CSS so that I don't have to adjust them to any new design changes). Dzylon (Talk) 16:19/November 24, 2013 : Nevermind, I just saw your blog post. If you do get it (I see no reason why you wouldn't), can you make me an admin? I can let the Terrria Wiki be a testament to my credibility. And I will create community discussions for any large changes - I won't go making them gung-ho and without support. Dzylon (Talk) 16:24/November 24, 2013 ::Hi and thanks for editing the Labyrinth Shop page! I originally had a design planned out (based on the wiki's former background), but my knowledge of CSS and JavaScript is somewhat limited and dependent on the templates and codes I find on other wikis. It would be most helpful to have an admin who would help in this, so it might be possible. I would like to see some more activity from you on this wiki before adminship can be considered, though. Thanks for the offer!- Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 18:41, November 24, 2013 (UTC) ::: Oh, I'll stick around. I'm in love with Cave Story - such a shame I held off on playing it for so long. Dzylon (Talk) 02:11/November 25, 2013 question what age do you think quote and curly look to be about? Narviitop.econami (talk) 00:31, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :They're robots, so I can't say for sure. What I understand is that Quote and Curly were sent to the island ten years ago, so they have to be at least over the age of ten. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 02:11, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :I'm guessing their early 20's. 06:01, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Guided Tours: Metroidvanias My name’s Matt and I’m a community development associate for Wikia. I’m in charge of a periodical feature called “Guided Tours” where I interview experts on a given topic, asking questions about how they got into their area of expertise and how they recommend others do the same. Our next feature is going to be on Metroidvania video games -- and, of course, Cave Story fits the bill! If you could provide answers, as short or long as you see fit, to the questions below, your responses will be featured in the article. Check out a recent Guided Tours article for an example. Thanks! 1. Tell me a bit about yourself and your involvement with the the Cave Story Wikia. 2. How did you get into Metroidvanias? Into Cave Story? 3. How would you recommend a beginner get into Metroidvanias? Any particular game that would serve as a good starting point? 4. Anything you wouldn’t recommend? 5. Any additional advice you’d give to someone new to Metroidvanias? 6. What resources on your wiki might be useful to an aspiring Metroidvania fan? Thanks! Mhadick (talk) 23:05, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::If you could complete them by tomorrow, that would be great! Thanks! Question Hey RSK, I recently created a page called "Battle tactics," and it said you deleted it based purely on opinion. I was wondering, what was wrong whith it? Is it just that that type of page does not belong on a wiki, or did I write it poorly? Thanks -- A wikia contributer 10:17 am, May 1, 2014 :I left a message on your talk page shortly after deleting it explaining further why I did so. You can read it here. Content pages should be written in the neutral point of view. I'm a bit surpised you didn't see this alert. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 15:13, May 1, 2014 (UTC) : Ok, thanks. I will try to remember that in the future. (p.s. the reason I did not see your message is : becuase I thought you only got a page if you had an account.) -- A wikia contributer 2:42 pm, May 1, : 2014. ::All contributors, unregistered or not, get their own talk page, but only registered users are allowed to have a userpage/user subpages. (Use four tildes to sign next time too: ~~~~. No need to manually write the name, signature and date yourself.) - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 20:57, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :: Ok, RSK. I got my account, so you can upload the deleted page into my blog, as you :: suggested. Qq221 (talk) 23:48, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Wonderful! I'll restore it to your blog space right now. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 00:07, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Rapid-fire Weapons Machine Gun and Bubbline. I figured Category:Weapons with limited ammo exists, so why not add that too? User:AntyIamon (talk | ) 21:11, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :Hey there, and welcome to the wiki, and nice job with those Weapon pages so far. :I don't know about the definition of "rapid fire". Doesn't that mean the weapon fires fast? The speed at which a weapon fires is subjective, and differs from person to person. Limited ammunition, we can determine this by fact. But the Bubbler might not be a "fast" firing weapon to some other people. :Also, please make sure to only capitalise the first letter in headings, eg. "Physical Appearance" should be "Physical appearance". - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 21:19, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, right. In that case I meant Automatic ^^' ::And sorry about the capitalization error in the headings. I come from Liquipedia, which has different standards about that sort of thing. ::AntyIamon (talk | ) 21:25, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, then that makes much more sense. :) Autofiring as a categorisation works for me. :::Don't worry about it. I was a little shocked to see someone suddenly come here and make a lot of edits; activity here tends to be sporadic so it's a little shocking to see active contributors come out of the blue. Even I have another wiki that requires a lot of attention so it's hard to balance between the two. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 21:29, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Haha, I get what you mean. I don't think Wikia sites tend to be active. ::::You can expect plenty more edits from me, though. I'm primarily here because I have something to gain out of expanding this site; I'm a CS3D speedrunner and I'm currently routing the Best Ending. Hopefully others will appreciate my edits too, but that'd just be a bonus. ::::Also, I'm one of those people who really likes things to be organized either way, and this wiki is no expection ^.^ ::::See you around! — AntyIamon (talk | ) 22:18, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::Ooh boy. Did you say Cave Story 3D? That's good, because I think we need articles about Cave Story 3D and I've only been writing based off the assumptions of other users and the freeware Cave Story ^^;, so the titles may not be accurate. I also heard there's different names within the Nicalis version for the same object so that might be confusing. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 22:26, May 29, 2014 (UTC) *couldn't think of a title* Sorry about my inactivity as of late, but between traveling, working, getting ready to begin college, and general life things, I have quite a full plate these days. Cave Story remains my favorite game of all time, however, and I recently nabbed Cave Story 3D at a GameStop in Philly, so I'll probably be easing my way back into the community between now and... I don't know, maybe late August? We'll see. Anyway, how have you and the the wiki been doing? Good, I hope. On an unrelated note, have you played Iji? It's another freeware indie title I found to be very good. You should check it out if you haven't already. Dzylon (Talk) 03:06/June 18, 2014 :Hey there, I was wondering where you've been all this time. The wiki now uses official titles, which is a bit ironic considering most of the people who "voted" aren't active here. There's some new particularly active users around here, and still a lot of work to do on this wiki. Sadly there is a lot to balance between many wikis that need help and just not enough time to put as much effort as I would like into each of them. Right now I'm focusing on rewriting each of the articles by their category, or at least adding sections where I see fit and consistent. I did all the enemies, major locations and now am doing items. :I have heard of Iji and considered playing it, but never got around to it. This wouldn't be the first time I was recommended this game, so I'm guessing it is as good as people say it is. Well, hope to see you return to working on the wiki soon. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 03:30, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey There! Hey RSK, I didn't know you edited on this Wiki! Okay, so maybe I haven't, but I used it a bunch a whie back. Do you think I should edit here, or are there enough users already? Cave Story is one of my favorite games of all time, so I would be happy to contribute :) -TinyCastleGuy My Apologies About The Doctor Page The Doctor Oh Right. Sorry About That. I Thought It was like some other wikis where its meant for discussion as well as the character's development itself. (No subject) Hello Random-storykeeper. I cannot sign up sadly because my computer shuts down when I try to. I edited the Undead Core page. It as missing the fact that when it fires the large orbs, there is a small warning (not that they are hard to avoid). 17:16, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :Okay thanks! - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 17:38, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:Well someone just became recently active again Well, thanks for the welcome! I'm off school until the spring quarter starts in a couple of weeks, so hopefully I'll find some time to get some stuff accomplished around here. I saw your blog - you've been pretty busy too, huh? I'd love to know anything I could help with on the wiki. KelAv24 (talk) 21:00, October 15, 2015 (UTC)KelAv24 Gaming footer Hi, Random-storykeeper! A user recently nominated Cave Story for inclusion in our gaming footer program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 18:01, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, that would be awesome. :) - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 22:58, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Adding you now! Raylan13 (talk) 16:34, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey, I see that you are the most recently active admin, so I wanted to ask you some things. Are you active here, and can I leave you everything I wanted to ask you on your talkpage? Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 10:42, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :Hi there, welcome to the wiki! I haven't been particularly active on Wikia as of now, but I do pop in regularly to check my messages. Feel free to ask the questions you want. :) - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 06:01, June 16, 2016 (UTC) (reset indent) Ah, I see. Anyways, I wanted to suggest some things on how to improve wiki's content. Of course, I completely understand if you disagree with some of them, they are just suggestions. And I'll keep in mind you are not very active on Wikia. Sorry for the extremely long reply. Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 16:07, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :*hangs head* you got me...I've been a bad bad admin. :P Quite recently, I've fallen out of line with updating this wiki, or just any of the wikis I used to be super active on. So here's a lousy reply of the large rundown list you gave lol: :I guess a lot of the stuff that piled up is a result of what users either left on this wiki before I edited it. A number of things I simply just didn't really focus my attention on, because my main priority was more with revising the content pages at the time. Anything else I had sort of revised was with the intention of being able to progress with editing the mainspace. As a result, I probably did leave behind lots of "maintenance concerning" matters, because I was one of those "if it doesn't really hurt the wiki, then I don't really need to think about that right now". :Of course, things change, times change. Heck, I had no idea that the maps feature was deprecated, or that Wikia changed its infobox system. It's just...it's kind of beyond me now. The fan content and stuff....yes, I have the intention of not allowing fan content to be uploaded. It definitely just slipped past me; I didn't intentionally want to allow it. :In the end, it's nice to have exactly all the suggestions brought out to me, but at the same time, am I supposed to do everything you asked for? I won't lie, it is a little overwhelming. Some things might kind of be new to me. :Thank you for your input anyhow. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 07:13, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Ah, okay then :D Yeah, I know my answer was extremely long and stuff; I won't expect you to do all the stuff I suggested at once, but because of fan content, can you at least check candidates for deletion from time to time and delete junk that mark as fan content or something? (btw, to make the deletion process faster, you can use this thing) Also, for stuff that I can't remove fan content from myself, like, from a blog post, I'll leave the delete notice in comments. I'll start documenting templates now, and you can check how it goes. I mean, I'll move the templates I used to document other templates from my User namespace to Template namespace... if that's a problem I can revert my changes. I'll also start resolving maintenance reports now, and tell you if I run into any issues. Although, can I get your input what should be done with the Project namespace? Those pages are pretty unorganized and don't tell users how to do anything, so organizing/deleting them might be a priority... Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 09:30, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :Anyways, I'm going to be kinda in a zone w/o much internet, so I probably won't be active much in the next few days. And I see you've started to delete unused templates, great! -- Cube-shaped 09:15, June 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah...I've been lazy about it for some reason (I blame the heat). Also, like, I've discovered that Wikia dropped a page, and it's just like, I'm not ready for this, geez. More stuff to try and mess around with. ;_; - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 15:24, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Oh, Community Page... I advise you to forget about it until Wikia fixes all bugs related to it :P Seriously though, IMO it's useless currently, and community here isn't that active so I'm not sure if that should be a priority... Also, a question: is Template:JPEG intentionally having that JPEG with awful quality in it? If not, can you replace it with a better quality one, such as this one? -- Cube-shaped 10:31, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :Wow the community page doesn't even exist on NPL Wiki. Guess it's only for the more frequently viewed ones, then. :About the template: the point of the image is to show an example of what happens when an image has too many compression artifacts. To make it better quality would be counteractive. :P - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 04:30, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah, I see :P And yeah, community page exists only on first 500 (or 5000?) wikis in WAM. :: Anyways, I was organizing templates, images and articles recently. I redirected some sublocations of Mimiga Village to the article itself and merged those pages, because they'll never get out of their stubby form because they are too minor to have that much information in them. I also started reuploading screenshots that were JPEG, contained Quote or contained the HP/ammo HUD, and I also created a template and started marking files with it (all files in Category:Maps are marked). And I also created Infobox location/new for the new, portable version of Infobox location. :: Can you give some feedback and tell me if I'm doing something wrong? :: Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 11:50, June 30, 2016 (UTC) *poke* Hey, I've noticed that there are a lot of marked and unmarked stubs on the wiki, while some of them can be merged in one page. For example, we could merge Zett, Chie, Megane, Shovel Brigade etc. into Plantation/NPCs, or something similar to that. Of course, if a character is global, like, Sue or King etc. they warrant their own page, but some local NPCs could be merged with the location page or a subpage of a location page of the location they are on. Also, "Objects" is a very wide term. I think it would be easier to split that category into "game mechanics", "plot mechanics" etc. Or we could as well merge a lot of object pages into one page, because, like, look at this. Who even cares about pipes that much that it warrants its own page?! Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 01:27, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :It's really just because that's how we handled pages over on Nitrome Wiki (my main wiki for a while), thus habit carried over. We had pages for really small components like spikes and blocks and whatnot; some users wanted to merge smaller pages (it would be a page like the pipes one) but most users disagreed and prefer to have the smaller components in their own separate page. I guess we could say that most people won't care for reading about "what pipes do", but the whole subjectivity of it kind of makes me unsure whether we should delete it just because "people won't find it interesting". But I guess we could merge that with Plantation if it isn't already done. :The Objects category was originally supposed to be "interactive objects" - also carried over from Nitrome Wiki. I think I might have just renamed it to "objects" because I was like "every object is interactive lol". It is supposed to be a broad category (which doesn't that make it easier to keep it one big category instead of splitting it? jk :P). Personally as long as there are consistent requirements for each category, then I do not mind splitting them. :As for the merging of all "minor" character pages, well, there is no harm in just doing that, I suppose. After all, if one smaller character does have enough information, then we can still summarise that section within a list and link, within their section, to their own page. :Well, hopefully that answers things. :P Then again, just because it's there on the wiki does not necessarily mean that I still support what I've done to this very day. It just means that I'm very lazy and busy. I might pop in to wiki chat in a few hours if you want to discuss or ask things further. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 01:52, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Note I'll probably be inactive in the next 3-4 days or at least be less active than usual. Just wanted to let you know, and good luck with cleaning candidates for deletion! :) -- Cube-shaped 03:52, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Of items and weapons I was wondering, since Pixel made it kinda clear that weapons =/= items, should we separate those two categories? Should we also make a separate navbox for weapons? Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 03:05, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey #2 (This isn't redlink removal :D) I just came back from a trip and I'll be able to contribute to the wiki more as of now. Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 17:56, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :What a coincidence; I was on vacation too... - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 18:39, September 1, 2016 (UTC) New character infobox Hey, I recently added the new character infobox (I had hell time making it because I had to make a Lua module and I know zero amount of Lua :C) and added it into Sue Sakamoto and Curly Brace articles. If it's okay, should I continue adding it to other character pages? Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 14:17, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Game objects Hey, I created the Game objects page now to merge all the stubby game objects into one article. What do you think? -- Cube-shaped 16:17, January 18, 2017 (UTC) :Lookin' good! The image placement on the articles is a bit weird though. Also, I'm not sure about having so many flashing GIFs on the page simultaneously. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 09:12, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :: Alright. I was thinking about that as well. I hope I'll think of something that doesn't cause minor epilepsy :P Also, I changed the character infobox on all pages now. -- Cube-shaped 20:56, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :::Maybe we can have stills for sprites that flash a lot, and just mention on the page that the sprites flash when in the game? I'm okay with GIFs being used for "idle" animations and stuff though. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 00:02, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Quotes from the original version of Cave Story Hey, Recently, somebody a quote from the original (Japanese) version of Cave Story into the quote template, but the quote template isn't supporting that yet. Should we consider adding a tab into for quotes from the original version? Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 09:41, January 22, 2018 (UTC) : That's what I thought too. I'll add an option for Japanese quotes now, just in case somebody decides to add (more of) them to articles. -- Cube-shaped 16:39, January 23, 2018 (UTC) RE: thonk Hey o/ I mean, I suppose that content that had to be added has already been added except for maybe Switch content and 3D content (not sure how much of it we have on the wiki already, though). To write our Manual of Style we would probably have to get all the pages standardized, but our enemy/boss pages are kind of in disarray and their infoboxes haven't been renewed (though I placed enemy/Draft}} a draft on several enemy pages, but it's not nearly all of them). And then there's also getting rid of inline CSS/tables for layout in templates that I eventually plan to do. I can't think of anything else at the moment, but I'm pretty sure there's more stuff. -- Cube-shaped 08:13, September 2, 2018 (UTC) RE: Navboxes deletion Hey, Yeah, I'm pretty sure. According to statistics a FANDOM Staff member provided elsewhere, navboxes are rarely used in general, and considering these are at the bottom of the article and the only thing below them is the Fan Feed and global footer I don't think a user would find it overwhelming. If they want to use navboxes for navigation, an additional level of expanding would just make it harder to do so. In total, they are 180 pixels high, which is (for me on desktop) less than 25% of the page height, so even if they wanted to access the Fan Feed/global footer it wouldn't take them much scrolling past navboxes to reach them. -- Cube-shaped 12:35, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Hiatus Hey, Just wanted to note I'm going on a hiatus from Wikia until July so I won't be able to patrol the recent changes. Sorry for the short notice. -- Cube-shaped 23:34, February 17, 2019 (UTC) : Anyways, I'm back from it now. :P -- Cube-shaped 14:05, June 28, 2019 (UTC) helloBattlebird454 (talk) 17:39, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Allow me to introduce myself! Hey Random-storykeeper! I'm Emptylord, and I'm part of a new team over at Fandom who are tasked with supporting communities, such as Cave Story Wiki. I'm here to help your community, and I'm a liaison to full-time Fandom Staff. If you have any questions relating to your wiki—whether it's code-related, policy related, or otherwise—I'm your first point of contact, and your own personal liaison to full-time Fandom Staff. Emptylord (talk) 04:12, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Question Would your community like to have the Discussions feature added? �� Emptylord (talk) 14:35, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :I think we will be fine without it, but thank you for the offer. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 18:05, June 22, 2019 (UTC) More elaboration... ...on individual endings as noted in the talk page please? N. Harmonik (talk) 17:05, August 9, 2019 (UTC) Infobox artwork Hey, It looks like there's an edit war over at Curly Brace over whether the Cave Story 3D or Cave Story+ artwork should be used in the infobox and which one should appear in the gallery. I personally have no preference over which one should be used but it would be great if we could reach a final decision on the matter. What do you think? Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 15:07, February 15, 2020 (UTC) :My one concern would be regarding the availability of the artwork. Do all characters, enemies, etc. have 3D art available? I see concerns about accuracy and one of them being the "official" art, though aren't both of the versions argued also official? I do also notice that the 3D art as seen here has a white background and is JPEG as opposed to the other picture's PNG and transparent background. Personally, I think because of that, it might make more sense to go with the + art, although I do notice there might be inconsistencies with other character pages like Quote vs. King, etc. :In the end, if all the images look consistent (eg. they all are PNG, have transparent backgrounds), then I really don't mind either way. It might even be worth putting both of them in the infobox in some way - that or maybe a gallery/category that people can look at the full extent of the character's designs for. :This could also be a community wide discussion as it seems like the people involved have their own preferences. Too bad the forums aren't available anymore, rip. Maybe a blog post will be better? :P - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 21:25, February 15, 2020 (UTC) :: Hmm, I suppose CS+ art would make sense as it seems to be available for more characters than the 3D art, but you're right, a discussion between community members would probably be needed. What do you think about enforcing the CS+ artwork in infoboxes and then creating a Forum namespace page to explain why that was done and pointing users that may continue the edit warring regarding the artwork to discuss their opinions there and eventually make the final decision on which artwork should remain in infoboxes (that way we would be sure the users concerned with infobox images are aware of a discussion going on)? -- Cube-shaped 01:21, February 16, 2020 (UTC)